I Want To Be Your Confidant
by Stark'sGirl
Summary: Alternate Ending for the Avengers. Tony and the rest of the team are going to Asgard to witness Loki's trial. However, Tony senses that something's wrong with Loki and he tries to find out what made the God of Mischeif be that lost. He's trying to be his confident until it's not too late and Odin makes a wrong choice. NOT Slash. Friendship. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **QueenOfIron

**Fandom: **The Avengers/ Thor

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own any of those characters. I would agree gladly with having Tony Stark or Jarvis around. I wouldn't say no to Loki either but nope, I don't own any of them.

**Author's Note: **This idea came to me last night. Yes, I'm not kidding. I don't know from where but it just popped into my mind. I plan on continuing it but that depends on your reviews.

Constructive reviews are welcome as well. If you found any grammar mistake, don't hesitate in telling me about it. I plan on improving my writing skills.

**A/N2: **Alternative ending for the Avengers

"You want us to come with you to Asgard?" The surprised voice of Bruce Banner echoed through the quiet meeting room.

Only two days passed since the war from Manhattan and the Avengers had, what they called, their final meeting. Later that day, Thor should take Loki back to Asgard and to his trial and then the rest of the Avengers would get back to their normal lifes. If you could call them normal at least.

Under Tony's persudation, Bruce decided that he'll remain at the Stark Tower and help Tony in his work. Steve decided that he wanted to travel around the country and maybe even the world with the new motocycle the team brought for him. He wanted to see how much the world had changed since he was frozen in time. The two masters assasins decided that they will continue with their works for SHIELD while living with Tony at the Tower after he promised that the Tower will read 'Avengers' and not 'Stark'.

"Yes. You are my friends and you have to visit Asgard. Father would be glad to meet you as well." Thor beamed and moved his head in a nod with each single word, only to add to Tony's amusament.

"Are you sure is safe?" Bruce asked again, rubbing his eyes between his thumb and forefinger. "I wouldn't want to destroy anything there." he added in a quiet mutter.

"Yes, my friends." Thor nodded again and glanced over at the pair of assasins that already seemed bored by the now three hours conversation.

"I think it's a good idea. You don't get everyday the offert to visit another planet." Steve agreed and folded his hands together.

"And you don't get everyday the offert to try the drinks of another planet." Tony held up his forefinger in the air as if he made the greatest discovery of our time.

"That means we're going to Asgard..." Bruce sighed and rested his chin on his hand.

Central Park. That was the place where all the Avengers decided to meet then leave for Asgard. In each of the heroes hands were a bag or even two in Tony's case because he once stated that you can never have too much clothes. Especially on Asgard where he suppossed that everyone dressed as Thor and Loki.

"My friends!" Thor beamed as he walked into the small group of remarkable people. Not too far behind him could be seen the shape of a man dressed in dark green. Loki.

His hands were cuffed behind his back with hard silver chains. His mouth covered with a piece of metal and his eyes. That made Tony flinch. His eyes didn't had their usual sparkle that was full of mischeif. His eyes were empty and regretful, another two things that made Tony wonder what truly happened to him.

"Metal Man?" Thor's beaming voice made Tony's head shot up and his thoughts go in the back of his mind.

"You are not coming with us?" The Norse God asked, his blonde brows furrowed in confussion as he mentioned to the tight circle the Avengers formed around him and Loki.

"How could I not?" Tony chuckled lightly as he grabbed his suitcases from the ground and joined the circle. The look on his face didn't pass unnoticed by Bruce, who already gave him one of his well known 'what's-going-on' look but Tony just shook his head at it.

Thor nodded as he held the racle in which the Tesseract was held toward his half brother. Loki took hold of it with one of his chained hands and his eyes fixed themselfes up on his so called brother face. He was fully aware of what was going to happen on Asgard. In one of the best versions, he was going to be killed. That'd be the happiest version.

"Everyone's hands are on the Tesseract?" Bruce asked and he received nods from everyone from the team aside from Tony.

"Tony?" The billionaire's eyes shot up to meet his friends and a slight frown formed on the scientist forehead. What was going on with Tony? He seemed so excited early in the morning. He wouldn't shut up about how excited he was to go and visit Asgard. He even said that he couldn't wait to taste all the drinks and food that he could find there but now...He seemed distant. He seemed out of place. Like something hit him.

"What were you saying, big guy?" Tony asked and pushed his sunglasses further on his nose. Yes, he was definitely lost in his own thoughts and that was no good.

"Do you have your hand on the Tesseract?" Bruce repeated the question for him personally as his brows shot up next to his hair line.

Not fully remembering if he did had his hand on the Tesseract, the billionaire looked at his sides and realized that he must have placed his hand on the Tesseract as well. "Yes." he mumbled and shook his head to self.

With a barely visible nod (mostly because his blonde hair moved) Thor and Loki moved their hands in sync to open the racle in which the Tesseract was held. The slightest blue light began to cover the Avengers hands and then escalade to their upper bodies. Most of them made different sounds of surprise and awe while Tony remained totally silent.

His dark brown eyes fixed themselfes on the God of Mischeif esmerald eyes as the blue light began to escalade their bodies. He held his gaze until the blue colored light covered their faces just as it did with the rest of their bodies and a quick flash appeared in front of them. The sudden light made their eyes drop closed and their free hands cover them in an attempt to protect their looks from the light as they vanished into thin air with Tony having only one thought in his mind. He was going to find out what happened truly happened to Loki.

**A/N: **Sorry if Thor is out of character but I'm not good at writing him. He's a bit difficult to be writen.

What do you think of this story? Should I continue it? A simple review would make my day!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to Sentiment for the Lost Creatures and JaquelineLittle for pointing out to me the cuffs mistake. I will edit that part of the story ASAP.**

**Big thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter. You guys are awesome. Now, let's get to the story. Also, sorry for the grammar mistakes. Story's unbeta'd and I'm not a native English so, yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, Marvel, I know that I don't own them. Even if I'd like to owe Tony and Loki.**

Light. It was the first thing that appeared in front of the billionaire's eyes. A bright, white light that forced his eyes to a close. He could hear the voices of his companions somewhere, far away. What was going on? Oh, yes, that was when he remembered. He was space traveling with the team to Asgard and probably the light was coming from the Tesseract but shouldn't the Tesseract light be blue?

The feel of something solid under his feet snapped him out of his thoughts. Solid, that meant that they finally got to Asgard. Or that the teleportation didn't work and they fell back to Earth and in the Central Park. Maybe that would be a more reasonable explanation because anyway he never believed in space traveling with the help of a cube. A powerful one, that was true but still a cube.

He drew in a short breath as if he was testing the air and he suddenly found the air heavier than he remembered. _At least I'm not in Central Park, _he thought as a strange, unknown smell filled his nostrils. _What is that smell, _he silently wondered and wrinkled his nose. It seemed that the air smelled as a strange vanilla perfume mixed with grapes and...Baking smell. That meant he was smelling food.

He forced his eyes open and apparently he was the first one to do that. Well, not the first because Thor and Loki both had their eyes open and he silently wondered if the two Gods ever closed them. Maybe not, given the fact that they probably weren't disturbed by the bright light that came with the space traveling.

He slowly rose his eyes from a red fabric that was apparently Thor's cape. Since when had he been staring at that weirdo's cape? He mentally shook his head as he let his eyes wander and take in the surroundings.

The first thing he saw was a castle if you could call it that way. It was way bigger than the Stark Tower and he silently admired how they could've created such a building without the help of technology. _They're Gods, Stark,_ a tiny voice echoed in his mind and a small grin formed on his lips.

"I'll be damned..." He mumbled and moinstened his lips a little. He was never attracted by such buildings before, because even if it was bigger than the Stark Tower, it was an old fashioned building. It was the fairytale kind of castle in which you expect a princess and a prince to live happily. Only that he knew better than that.

Soon enough, the rest of the team members eyes opened and Tony could see the surprise on their usually stern features. Natasha mumbled something that he couldn't understand, probably it was something in Russian. Steve's eyes were wider than usual and that was the first time Tony noticed how blue they were. Probably they had the same shade as his Captain America suit. That only added to Tony's amusement.

"This is..." Bruce began but he couldn't find enough words to describe what was in front of him. It was then when he noticed that he had a strange feeling on ease inside him. For the first time in years he couldn't feel the Hulk inside him anymore and he couldn't tell if he should cry or laugh about that. It felt so good to be suddenly at ease and to don't worry about killing the people around you any longer.

Tony moved his eyes away from Bruce only to rest them on Clint's face. The archer had his lips parted almost as if he was ready to say something but he couldn't as his eyes remained fixed in awe on the castle in front of him. That only made Tony feel a sudden urge to make a sarcastic comment. And he did.

"Close your mouth, Legolas, before you catch flies." Tony said dryly and was greeted by a mean glare from the archer.

"Thor," a warm, calm voice came out from no where. Seven pair of eyes wandered in the direction of the voice source only to be greeted by the face of a woman.

Greyish strands of hair were pecking out from the waves of gold hair that was pinned up in an elegant and old fashioned bun with only two thick, curly strands hanging at either side of the woman face. Her features were just as welcoming and calm as her voice and it seemed that the age never got to touch her face. The ankle length gold dress was falling at perfection over the woman body.

"Mother," Thor beamed and bowed his head in front of her in a respectful manner but it seemed that the woman wasn't happy with only that. She took a graceful step closer to her eldest son and moved her arms around his frame, pulling him in a heartly hug.

It was a matter of second before she pulled back and touched his cheek with a hand while the other ran down his skull and down the waves of gold hair. Now it was rather obivious from where Thor got that hair color from. "Welcome home," she whispered with a gentle smile.

The rest of the team watched as the woman's blue eyes watered visibly and only then they noticed where she was staring. She was staring at the cuffed man, the one that she grew as her own son. The one that she loved and protected when he was just a baby. The one that she treated with the same attention as she did with Thor. She was staring at Loki.

"Loki," her voice was broken and a single tear made its way down her cheek. She didn't hesitate in pulling her younger son into a bone breaking embrance. Her hands were gripping his esmerald cape and she whispered something in old Norse, something that none of the Avengers aside from Thor understood. "Welcome home, son." her smile was sincere once again as she released Loki from her embrance and turned to face the rest of the Avengers.

"Welcome to Asgard," it was the first time when she adressed to the rest of the team. And it was the first time when the Avengers noticed that her voice was just as warm as it was when she spoke with her children, because no matter how old they were, they were still her children.

"I'm Lady Frigga, wife of Odin," she paused enough to give the Avengers a warm smile. "I hope that you all had a wonderful journey here."

The team nodded dumbly, none of them finding something to say. It was then when Tony felt Clint move closer behind him and he rolled his eyes silently. He took a moment before he moved his head to side enough to can give the archer a 'what-do-you-want' glance with the corner of his eyes.

"Is she really a queen?" the hushed whisper of the archer registred into the genius brain and he had to raise one of his eyebrows at the dumb question.

"It seems that way, Legolas," the billionaire shrugged and held his amusement to self even if the glimmer in his eyes gave away his thoughts.

"I shall show you your chambers," the elder woman paused then turned her head to Thor. "Allfather was looking forward seeing you and your brother as soon you returned. I believe that you shouldn't let him wait."

Thor nodded shortly. He knew what his mother meant and he had the slight idea why the Allfather wanted to see him and Loki in private. That couldn't be anything good. The blonde God grabbed his brother's cuffs chain in one of his hands as he began to walk down the pond and toward the castle.

And there it was again. Tony didn't even notice how the team moved away from him and next to Frigga as he found Loki's eyes for the second time since they met again. The look of fear dissapeared from them and that made Tony feel at ease a little but something strange was still going on inside the God's mind. He could have sworn that he saw the apology in Loki's eyes before he finally turned his head to face the castle that was in front of him.

Frigga noticed the disturbed look on the billionaire's face and a soft frown formed on her forehead. Holding up her dress sides into her fists, she took a few steps closer to the now alone man. One of her hands moved itself from her dress, letting the soft material fall to the ground, as she used it to cover the obivously younger man shoulder.

"I've seen the look on your face, something is bothering you. Perhaps I could help you?" her voice made Tony snap out from his line of thoughts and his warm chocolate eyes met the woman's concerned blue ones. Now that look remainded him of Pepper

"No, I'm fine." he waved a hand in front of his eyes absently as he forced a smile on his lips.

"You don't know what made him do that. That haunts you and you won't stop that thoughts from haunting your mind until you won't find the answers to your questions. Perhaps you should speak to him. Perhaps you could help him until it's not too late. There are still three days left until the trial begins." her voice was a warm whisper as she said that. It seemed that she was careful enough to don't let the others hear a single word from what she said.

"Now, shall I show you the chambers?" she turned around to face the others with one of her warm smiles. Only that this time Tony knew that the glad look on her face was only a mask that she wore in the public. He could hear the pain in her previous words. And he could also hear the silent scream of help that was behind them.

He tried to move from his initial position and found that his feet were still functionable. Thank God about it, becaus he thought that he'd never be capable to move from that spot again. He let his legs carry him long behind the crowd as the woman's words played in his mind over and over again. _Perhaps you could help him._

**I don't know if I wrote Frigga in character. I hope I did becuse she's one of my favorites characters from Thor.**

**Now, please don't forget to leave a review. No matter if it is only a sentence, it'll make my day! Also, as I said previously, constructive reviews are more than welcome too!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know, late update again. I'm so sorry guys but school and exams had been keeping me more than busy. I didn't really had time nor inspiration to type anything. I hope you are still tuned and that this chapter will make up for the lost time. **

**Disclaimer: No, Marvel, I don't own any of those characters. They are all yours. Happy now? **

The journey to the chambers was quiet as most of the team members were too busy with staring around themselves, their eyes wide like sockets and their lips parted in shock as they ventured down the gold painted hallways. The color on the columns and walls made the billionaire feel a bit more at ease, for the simple reason that the warm color was reminding him of his armor. His armor. The man's lips curled upright into a slight grin as he thought of his armor. Of his baby, as he used to call it in private. Or his boy, the term he used wherever he was, no matter how strange or creepy that sounded.

Tony released a sigh as he realized that all the team members vanished into thin air, or rather, in their chambers. That made him feel uncomfortable, being alone with the woman that apparently could read his mind. How weird did it sound? To know that someone knows each of your thoughts either it is good or bad. Shaking his head to self, he made a mental note to block any bad thoughts from surfacing, even if that was impossible for someone like him.

"And this shall be your chamber." The woman's voice snapped him out from his own little world of thoughts.

Arching an eyebrow, Tony took a cautious step toward the woman as he crossed an arm in front of his chest defensively. Truth was, he found creepy the woman's words and he put on a defensive act ever since. As if he tried to raise a grandiose wall between his mind and hers and block her out. After all, who was she to invade his privacy? If there was a thing that Tony had left completely private then it was his mind and he wasn't planning on changing that for an Asgardian goddess.

With a soft and gentle smile, Frigga clutched the door knob into her palm and gave it a soft push downwards before pushing the door open. Inside, just like in the other chambers, there was no dragon or monster as Tony expected to be. It was a perfectly normal room, or maybe more than normal. Not that it had Jarvis' voice coming from the ceiling or that it had Dummy poking his arm somewhere from behind a closet. No, it was a simple yet elegant and perfectly arranged room.

"I shall let you to get some rest now." Frigga said, taking a step back and away from the door. Her hands lowered themselves to her side as she clutched the dress between her gentle fingers in attempt to keep herself from stepping on it.

"Yeah, that would be good." Tony agreed – or rather snapped – with a small nod of his chin. He noticed the woman's face change from gentle to stone cold as a soft sigh escaped her lips. Oh, well, maybe that wasn't the greatest thing to say at the moment but he couldn't help himself. "I meant, I'm tired and yes, some rest sounds good." He added quickly as an embarrassed smile formed on his dry lips.

"The dinner is served around seven o'clock. I will send a maid to announce you when it is ready." Frigga announced with a small wrinkle of her nose. Clutching the dress sides tighter between her fingers, the blonde woman bent from the middle a little in a respectful beam before she turned around and disappeared down the long hallways of the palace.

With a loud sigh, Tony took a step inside the chamber, clutching the smooth and slippy doorknob in his rough hand. He heard the door close behind him with a soft click sound that seemed a thousand times louder in the silence of the chamber. He rested his back against the now closed door as his hand reached up to remove his shades. Funny thing was that they still remained in place even if he practically traveled between words through a mind blowing vortex. The mere thought made a small chuckle escape the man's lips as his eyes began to wander around the room.

The windows were huge yet not floor-length as his Malibu house windows but not too far from it either. One curtain hang on each side of the windows, the fabric seeming slippy and soft, probably silk, even if he didn't reach the part where he could touch them. He'll get to that too and probably prove his theory. Not far from the windows, on the opposite wall was settled a white vanity with a golden framed mirror. Apparently, in Asgard the Victorian furniture was still in trend. The thought made a smile curl at the corners of the billionaire's mouth.

Settling his eyes on the nearest closet, the man released a huff as he stepped in front of the large piece of furniture. That was it, he will be forced to make a fool of himself and wear Asgardian clothes. How ridiculous did it sound? Shaking his head, his hands grabbed the closet's doorknobs and pushed open the doors of it. Inside, there were various suits, thing that made Tony's eyebrows raise in surprise. Probably Thor had told his parents stories about Midgard and maybe even ordered some clothes for the team. Well, that was unexpected.

"_Remember when you said that there's no throne? Oh, I give you the chance to change your mind about it. There is a throne, and it isn't even a few meters away from you. Don't you crave to be the one sitting on that throne? You, the man who has all the power back there on Midgard, the one who controls everything from a pathetic suit of armor. You know that you want to be the one sitting there, the one ruling the universe, all the Nine Realms –" _

"Stop it!" The billionaire shouted as he clutched his head between his hands, his fingertips turning white from the strength he used on holding his head. His ragged breathing soon became the only sound in the room as his eyes peered up, curiously yet fearfully, toward the rest of the room. Releasing his grip on his head, the man gave a silent gasp as his eyes scanned the area cautiously.

"What was that?" He whispered to himself, recalling the cold voice that had been whispering those harsh words in his mind. His wide eyes slowly began to get back to their normal form as his hands and the rest of his body relaxed from the crouched position he found himself into.

Standing up on shaky legs, the man dragged himself to the king sized bed as the pearly sweat-drops kept running down his forehead and onto his cheeks and between his eyes. Allowing himself to fall on the bed, the billionaire kicked away his shoes before laying down on the bed and curling into himself. What was that? Who was the man that had enough strength to enter his mind and whisper in it. Who was the man behind the cold, serpent voice? And why did he said that? Staring at the windows, the billionaire knew that he wasn't going to get any sleep this afternoon.

**Love it? Hate it? Anyone knows who that serpent voiced man is? Also, sorry for the lack of Loki or the Avengers in this chapter. I tried to describe Tony and Asgard a bit more here but don't worry, Loki will come back soon as well! **

**If you find any glaring mistakes in the text then please tell me about it. I'm trying to improve my writing and I can't do that without you, the readers, pointing out. **

**Don't forget to hit that review button before you leave the page! **


End file.
